Ritsu's revenge
by Sycocat2
Summary: Ritsuka finds the school for fighters. Ritsu is waiting for him and offers a lesson.
1. Read it

**SUMMARY: **Ritsuka finds the school for fighters, and Ritsu is waiting for him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

**AN**: This anime is so damn homo-erotic. Especially after reading the manga, I can't stop thinking of writing this type of fic.

*I've been working on this fic for MONTHS so hush

I

I

I

**Chapter 1**: **"Read it"**

I

I

I

Ritsuka had finally found the school; the place where fighters were taught, the place where Soubi learned to be a slave.

Curiously, it was not difficult to enter the premises. Unimpeded, he walked through the halls in his fur color coat searching. He did not know that he was caught immediately by the security camera, and everyone was told by their sensei to leave him alone.

Ritsu himself stopped the young Aoyagi when he reached the third floor. Gutsy Ritsuka didn't mind, because this was who he came to see.

It was alarming how familiar this man's features were, as if Soubi was the replica of his sensei. The similarity filled Ritsuka with apprehension though he tried to will it away.

He intended to barge in demanding Ritsu leave Soubi and him alone. When they reached the sensei's office he tried to do as planned, but Ritsu shut him up in moments. Before long Ritsuka found himself nude and chained, body pressed against the cold wall.

"You want to learn to endure for _your_ fighter?" Ritsu taunted, slashing across the pale skin of his back already decorated with bleeding marks of the whip, and Ritsuka cried out at the blast of focused pain.

Ritsu chuckled, then bore a whisper into his ear "Oh you innocent little boy", and in an instant was against him.

"Hmm I wish Soubi-kun could watch this", acidic breath gusted against pale shivering skin. "I'll make him pay for defying his sensei… Realize you're just another of my pawns, pathetic unlearned weakling!"

With that, he forced his way inside.

Ritsuka shrieked in agony, "Ahh! Soubi!"

"You think he'll hear you? Fool, he's not **your **fighter, you are not connected and never will be. As my prize student he is devoted to his teachings and could never go against the rules. As for you, Soubi uses you as a _souvenir_ to remember his true sacrifice, your dear older brother Semei."

Inducing further cruelty, he pounded deeper, tearing skin. Grinning he added "Purr for me little kitten".

The agony was unimaginable and caused waves of tears to pour down Ritsuka's cheeks. The cool paint was of no comfort as the sinister man tore through his insides, and scraped his face across the wall igniting burning pain.

After what felt like years of torture, Ritsu clicked his tongue in annoyance. With repulsion he withdrew.

Unlocking the binding metal, he shot a powerful kick into the boy's right knee. Legs giving out, Ritsuka fell into the puddle on the floor which splashed crimson across his skin.

Shaking his head Ritsu stated "So troublesome", and he stepped over the broken form to leave the room. After washing soiled hands, he returned.

"Shall we invite Soubi-kun to play?" he whispered maliciously, removing the cell phone from his pocket.

I

I

As dimness from the start of evening crept into his room, Soubi sat on his bed feeling incomplete, and concerned. He texted and called Ritsuka numerous times, even checked his house, and searched the town, but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly Ritsuka's sacrifice call came faintly to his ears, and he knew his fears were justified. When his phone vibrated, he hoped.

Seeing the name "Ritsu" on the small digital screen, he whispered "It can't be". He had a very bad feeling.

"What now _Ritsu_?" he asked with loathing in his tone. He expected to hear the usual response from his sensei, but instead there was the crackle of harsh breathing on the phone line.

From the background he heard Ritsu's voice command harshly "_Read it_".

There was shuffling, heavy breathing, and then a pained voice spoke slowly, reading from his script. "Sensei is teaching me… how to be… a true sacrifice." Soubi's eyes widened, distressed he asked "Ritsuka what happened?"

Following was the sound of pained crying then Ritsuka breathed, "I'm sorry Soubi".

Hastily Soubi asked "Ritsuka? What did he do to you?" The only response was sobbing then crackling filled the line. "Ritsuka!"

Ritsu grabbed the phone from weightless hands, and sent venom through the line "Oh Soubi-kun you'll just have to come see. Until then, Ritsuka and I will play some more."

The final sound Soubi heard was the piercing cry of his sacrifice, and then the line went dead.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 1**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it. I realize Ritsu was perhaps a bit out of character. Please review to let me know what you think.


	2. Acidic speech

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

**AN**: I don't follow the anime exactly, as you'll see.

I

I

I

**Chapter 2**: **"Acidic speech"**

I

I

I

"Soubi-kun was mine, did you know?" Ritsu asked in a reminiscent tone, toying with his prey. "Oh yes, I brought him up since he was a boy." He walked calmly across the room to rearrange some books.

Nude and tied to a metal chair, Ritsuka did not turn his head but directed his eyes in the devilish sensei's direction.

He had never heard about that. He knew Soubi was taught here, that he was Ritsu's top student, but never that he was raised by this man. Then again what person in his life would know that aside from Soubi? He heard about Soubi being "the favorite" from Natsuo and Youji, as well as other teams.

With an evil ice in his eyes Ritsu further explained, "I had little difficulty taking him in when he was orphaned by the death of his parents."

Ritsuka hated to admit to himself that he learned much about Soubi in less than a minute with the few sentences spoken by this evil man. He never asked about Soubi's parents and surely was never offered the information.

Many questions sprang to his mind including lastly the one related to the current situation, when would Soubi arrive and save him?

I

I

In spite of the darkness Soubi knew which direction to go as he rushed between trees, ignoring the branches smacking his face. Soon he came to the path, the door was straight ahead.

He hated returning here, but would do anything for Ritsuka, anything to save him. Turning the knob he stepped inside.

Students paid no mind as he passed; it was obvious they were following their sensei's instructions. He knew the way to Ritsu's office and hurried past everyone and everything in his path.

Ritsu wouldn't kill Ritsuka. That didn't mean he would not leave him wishing to die though. His sensei had a way of manipulating words and minds. Along with that, Soubi knew he already hurt Ritsuka. If Ritsuka was here throughout the span of a day, as long as Soubi had been searching, it was doubtless the man who enjoyed the pain of others harmed his sacrifice other than when he called.

His shoes clicked across the uncarpeted floor. Soon the door before him had a sign that read "Minami-sensei". Ritsu was a master of torture, so he knew what to expect, that did not make it easier though. He turned the knob quickly.

As the door opened the dreaded hostage scene came into view. Directly ahead, arranged to face him was Ritsuka. Tied to a chair his uncovered skin was decorated by old wounds and bruises atop which were miscellaneous recent injuries with scattered streams and blots of blood. Dirtied, messy hair did not hide that he was now without ears.

Misery blanketed dulled violet eyes as Ritsuka lifted his head weakly. "Soubi" he breathed, lacking energy for anything more than a whisper. He coughed as blood dripped from his red face onto his lips.

Ritsu sat next to the book case and placed the whip he last used minutes before onto the floor beside the chair.

Aggrieved, Soubi stepped forward then turned to glare maliciously at the evil man.

"What Soubi-kun, no "Hello" for your favorite sensei?" He asked with a fake pout, lips then curving slightly to form the familiar dark smile. "Do you like it? Ritsuka-kun is obviously without training, so in spite of him arriving unannounced, I offered a few lessons."

For a moment, Soubi could not move.

"I'm not the instructor for sacrifices, but I tried my best. You'd recognize much of what he and I practiced. Do you think I did alright Soubi-kun?"

Hate burning in his eyes Soubi spat "Shut up."

"My, Soubi-kun what a way to talk to your sensei. You know, I especially liked when he screamed your name, he really believed you would save him."

"Shut your mouth!" was the cold reply. Finally able to move, Soubi went through the oak desk drawers. In the third one down he found what he wanted.

Using a razor he quickly cut through the ropes that trapped his sacrifice. Like a rag doll, his legs splayed unevenly then arms fell limply to his sides. As his torso slumped and he began to fall forward, Soubi brought him into his arms.

"Ritsuka" He spoke, standing. Violet eyes were still as tears streamed down his blood covered cheeks. "Soubi you came."

"Not fast enough though, eh?" Ritsu said standing. He couldn't resist driving a knife into emotional Soubi's wound. His student had grown too soft, developing such _feelings_ for his sacrifice. "I hope you learned something, stupid boy."

"Shut the hell up Ritsu!"

"My Soubi-kun such explosive anger, perhapsyou need to return to school and review your training."

Soubi turned, holding Ritsuka close to his chest. "Get out of my way before I-"

"Kill me? Oh Soubi-kun we both know you never could." He interrupted maliciously, upturning his hands matter-of-factly.

Soubi couldn't stand another moment of his snake tongue. Holding Ritsuka with one arm, he grabbed the razor and slashed across the sensei's throat, sending him staggering.

Man and boy shoved past his spurting blood and out the door.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 2**

I

I

I

**A/N**: I know the "fleeing" scene is out of character for Soubi, but he has bigger things to worry about.

As always, I hope you liked the chapter, and reviews are very much appreciated.


	3. In bandages

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

I

I

I

**Chapter 3**: **"In bandages"**

I

I

I

Soubi thought to bring Ritsuka to Nagisa-sensei for medical treatment, however badly wanted to take him away from this horrid place. Besides, she had less of an alliance to him than Ritsu.

In an empty hall two floors down, he removed his black shirt and carefully put it onto Ritsuka. Then he wrapped his coat around Ritsuka's brutalized lower half. He saw no sign of his sacrifice's clothes in Ritsu's office, for all he knew the man shredded and disposed of them during rounds of torture.

Rushing to the exit, he took out his cell phone and dialed, thankful the call was answered immediately.

"Oi Soubi where've you been?"

"Natsuo, prepare the medical supplies."

"What did you get yourself into this time? You're probably all banged up", he chided jokingly.

"Not me." Soubi responded irately.

"Shit Youji, Loveless is hurt", he called worriedly to his partner. "We'll get everything ready Soubi."

Hanging up, Soubi rearranged Ritsuka's battered nearly weightless body in his arms and started into the woods. The bite of cold against his exposed skin had no bearing on him. All that mattered was getting Ritsuka to safety as fast as possible.

I

I

He arrived at his apartment with no time to spare. Natsuo and Youji met him at the door.

Seeing the bloody beaten body in Soubi's arms, Youji reacted first "Holy sh- Soubi what happened?" "What should we do?" Natsuo asked. "First bring me towels, where are the medical supplies?" Both pointed to his left. "Clear the floor. Put a blanket down, and a pillow." They immediately did as told.

Laying Ritsuka on the thick folded blanket, Soubi removed his bloodied garments exposing new multi-colored deep and shallow injuries, and old scars.

"Who…?"

"Ritsu", Soubi hissed.

Zero looked at each other perplexed and asked. "What was he doing at the school?" "How did he find it?"

"Quiet for now boys, help me with Ritsuka." Nodding, Youji grabbed the jar of ointment as Natsuo wet a bath towel.

They had all seen a good amount of damaged people during gruesome spell battles. Typically the one left in such terrible condition was their enemy. This instance was especially bitter for each of them because it was someone they knew, even considered a friend.

Soubi was affected worst of all; it was utter torment seeing his sacrifice in such terrible state. He lived to serve and protect him, yet here was Ritsuka with such ghastly wounds. Blood dripping onto his hands felt like the tears he was unable to shed.

Observing the specification and depth of certain wounds, it was amazing Ritsuka was still alive. Each knew they were not in the clear yet though, recovery from the physical damage would take time. There was no way of knowing the depth of psychological hardship he endured.

The night crept by as they arduously attended to mending the broken boy.

I

I

After several hours, their nursing was complete. Soubi told Zero they needed to go to school, and provided them with a story to keep anyone from bothering Ritsuka. The boys fell to sleep around 3am.

Soubi would not allow his body to tire, determined to watch over Ritsuka until he awoke.

Ritsuka was now clean and sleeping sideways on his fighter's bed, with a pillow positioned against his back to prevent rolling over and irritating the injury to his back-side. Over a multitude of bandages, he was dressed in one of Soubi's thick long sleeved shirts, and pajama-pants borrowed from the boys.

Soubi found it unsettling that in sleep tears streamed slowly across Ritsuka's face, making it painfully obvious his dreams were unpleasant. Kneeling beside the sweet boy, he placed a kiss on the torn flesh of a pale cheek. Ritsuka winced at the painful contact, but seemed to relax as lips lightly brushed his skin. The fighter watched his chest rise and fall as he gained even breathing.

Wretched regret held Soubi's breath in his chest. He wished his young sacrifice would punish him for not hearing his call sooner, and because of his failure to prevent the attack in the first place.

Of course he would never do so, Ritsuka was far too gentle.

I

I

I

**End of chapter 3**

I

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.

**A/N**: Crying…


	4. Safety here

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

**A/N: **May contain spoilers if you haven't read the manga

I

I

I

**Chapter 4**: **"Safety here"**

I

I

I

As hours passed shining daylight through glass windows, Soubi sat beside his bed and vigilantly watched over Ritsuka.

The boys did Soubi the favor of cooking soup for Ritsuka using ingredients he approved of. He would only leave his sacrifice's side to re-heat the meal after he woke.

"Hi Mrs. Aoyagi this is Ritsuka's friend Youji Sagan… yeah he's alright, he slept over my brother and my house last night… I'm sorry about that. He said he told you when we planned it earlier this week… I'm very sorry madam... yes next time our mom will make sure to call… well she asked me to call because she leaves early for work and didn't want to wake you… alright… alright then… yeah… alright… have a good day… you too… alright then… yes… definitely… goodbye." He hung up then quietly complained to his fighter, "Finally sheesh Soubi owes me for that damn call."

Before Zero left for school Natsuo told Soubi "Call if you need us". Each of them knew what he meant was: "Call if teams are sent here and you need help". In his current state Soubi could rip every limb off a person in minutes, but he nodded appreciative of their help.

As he sat beside the bed watching his sacrifice sleep many regrets tore at Soubi. He should have kept Ritsuka from the school, and prevented the attack. He should have cut his sensei's throat deeper to guarantee his death. Nagisa surely treated the wound and saved his damned life.

Ritsu- the man who at one time he thought of as everything, who taught him, who he once _loved_, then was betrayed by, Soubi now wished with all the power in his body that he was dead.

As the evil thought passed across his mind Ritsuka shuddered then awoke wide-eyed in fright.

The pain across his body flared. He could still _feel _him inside.

Arms flailing, breathing sporadically, he rapidly scanned the room, but could see nothing but Ritsu's office. When Soubi extended a hand to his cheek, he mistook the touch for Ritsu's. Looking to his side he saw the evil face and was petrified.

"Ritsuka"

The voice was wrong and didn't match with Ritsu's face. He closed his eyes tightly then opened them again.

_That's not Ritsu…_

When the man sat on the bed, a gentle whisper broke through confusion, "Ritsuka you're safe". He finally saw clearly the face before him belonged to Soubi.

His chest heaved as tears flowed burning as they passed over wounds and soaked into bandages. Pained sapphire eyes neared and he felt the familiar soft sensation of a kiss touch his cheek.

A warm breath calmed him with the words "I love you Ritsuka".

Disregarding searing pain he threw his arms around his fighter's neck, and Soubi returned the embrace.

Stricken by hysteria, Soubi held his shaking form tightly. "Everything is alright Ritsuka" he said, gently rocking.

"I I I", he stammered with tightness rising to his chest. "Have some water", his disconsolate fighter suggested clutching a full glass from the bedside table.

Like a traveler in the desert, he drank quickly and deeply.

"Slow my love."

With shaking hands he passed the empty glass back to him.

The memory was too much for him. He couldn't stop panicking, he couldn't stop shaking. His ears were filled with his own screams, and echoes of laughter as images tore into his mind.

It was unbearable seeing his sacrifice in this damaged state. Resisting the quivering that rose to his lips Soubi spoke softly, "Ritsuka you need to breathe. Focus on my voice, ignore everything else."

Then in a soothing tone "You are my Ritsuka, my sacrifice, I will always be here. I will fight for you until the last moment of time disappears."

Dizzy and terrified, he truly wished to die, but Soubi's voice pulled him away from the jumping point.

In an effort to comfort them both Soubi continued. "Do you remember the day we met? I knew just where to find you, and waited for hours outside your school until the final bell rang. Now, many people claim "love at first sight" is fantasy, but I mean every word saying when I saw your face, I fell in love immediately. Your fighting spirit when I came to you only made me want even more to learn everything about you. I photo copied the first pictures we took together that day; they're in my wallet so I have them to look at whenever I want to see your lovely face.

Each time we kiss I am filled with the power to do anything. When you push me away I love you because you're so cute, and every time we kiss that you don't push me away, I know you're falling in love with me too. When you hug me all is well. Each time I hold you in my arms I never want to let go, and remember I never will, because I will never leave you."

At those words his newly brightened mood dimmed with the return of guilt.

_I should have been there!..._

Meanwhile Ritsuka's breathing had slowed to a safe flow, and his heartbeat was back to a steady rhythm. His eyes were closed when Soubi looked down, and placed a careful kiss against his pale scraped forehead.

Not condescending Soubi whispered "Why do you need to be so brave?"

He continued rocking, easing his sacrifice into peaceful dreams.

I

I

I

**End of chap 4**

I

I

I

This is not the end.

Hope you liked it, please review.


	5. Soubi's revenge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless

**A/N**: Possible spoilers.

I

I

I

**Chapter 5: "Soubi's revenge"**

I

I

I

In school that day, Natsuo and Youji told Shinonomi-sensei Ritsuka would be absent because he was so ill that he fell down the stairs, and was being treated in the hospital. They made sure to add that he was not to be disturbed so no one should visit.

Trying to hide her sadness for the sake of her class Shinonomi-sensei clapped her hands and suggested, "Let's all make get well cards."

Yuiko then interrogated the boys "How do you know Ritsuka-kun is in the hospital? Did he call you? Did you visit him? You never even seemed like close friends." Cutting off her rambling, Youji said "We went with Soubi to the hospital".

"Huh?"

"Silly girl you should shut your big mouth." Natsuo said.

"Sagan-kun, please don't talk to your classmate that way."

Ignoring the childish teacher Natsuo concluded "We went with Soubi because he's our older brother".

"You can deliver our letters to him then?" Shinonomi-sensei asked.

"Yeah sure."

Yuiko asked over and over about them being suddenly related to Soubi. They explained that they used to go to a private school, but were expelled and came to live with Soubi. It wasn't so far from the truth, not that they cared about being truthful to anyone in their class.

After class ended Yuiko ran to them. "I'll follow you to Agatsuma-san's house and tell him I hope Ritsuka-kun is better soon."

"No."

"Waaa why not?"

"We don't like you, you're annoying, and Soubi wouldn't want to be bothered by some dumb whiny little girl anyway." Youji explained, and they walked away while she cried childishly.

I

I

They returned that afternoon, and told Soubi they gave the class the story.

Ritsuka was on the couch, leaning against a pillow.

Natsuo handed a bag to Soubi, "We bought what you asked for." The older fighter nodded.

Soubi then went to the couch and held out is hand, which Ritsuka grasped weakly. They walked to Soubi's bedroom and he closed the door.

"Ritsuka these are fake ears, for when you return to school, and… to wear at home." He regretted that Ritsuka would go back, but it was the only option.

He didn't want to go home, or anywhere. "Nowhere seems safe, nowhere but here with you."

Those words tore at Soubi. He did not want to send Ritsuka back to that house. He could take care of him here, watch over him, and keep him safe.

Bending his knees, Soubi gazed into glossy violet eyes and running fingers through dark hair whispered "I love you". Ritsuka could see a dampness coming to the deep blue eyes before him. He raised a scraped hand and caressed his fighter's cheek, Soubi turned and kissed it.

"I am going to hurt the beast that hurt you. I will take him from the world and help you feel safe again." He promised, then stood and left the room.

Zero was in the kitchen. "Boys, keep an eye on Ritsuka and help him. I won't be gone long."

"Are you sure you won't need our help?" Natsuo asked, seeing the dark intent in his eyes.

"I'll be fine on my own. Look after Ritsuka."

He left the apartment and took the train then walked to the school entrance.

Soubi did not require the spells he learned by Ritsu's teachings. He didn't need even a blade or gun. All he needed was just enough time and his two hands.

He knew Ritsu would be in his office, the sensei would not listen to Nagisa's demands that he remain in the hospital ward.

Coming again to the door marked "Minami-sensei" he would only use spells twice.

The door slammed against the wall raining paint chips to the floor, and he walked in. With a bandage around his neck, and a roughness to his voice Ritsu asked "Soubi-kun back so soon?"

With ferocious hatred in his eyes "What's the matter sensei, sore throat?" He closed the door then locked it with a spell. No one would interfere.

He walked to the other side of the desk and Ritsu turned his chair. "What could you possibly do to me?"

Soubi then punched him in the exact spot he sliced.

"You targeted Ritsuka to get to me?" He said pushing the chair against the wall with such force that books fell from the case on the wall beside it. He threw another punch, at his chest this time. "You got to me." He punched Ritsu's shoulder and stated "Now I'm getting you."

Ritsu jumped up and growled "You know students who misbehave are punished." He threw an equally heavy punch to Soubi's gut.

Unflinching, Soubi punched his sensei's glasses then rammed him into the wall. As the lenses broke into segments and fell to the floor, Ritsu kneed him in the ribs. "I'm not as old as you think Soubi-kun. You cannot win a fight against me."

Soubi grabbed his leg and flipped him over. Ritsu quickly caught his ankles between his feet and with a turn, knocked him to the floor.

As Ritsu rose to rest on the balls of his feet, Soubi came to his hands and knees.

"On your knees as usual" Ritsu jested.

Soubi threw a punch, but Ritsu blocked it and Soubi cracked him in the ribs with his elbow.

Ritsu shook his head "Pathetic. I thought I taught you better than this."

Bringing up his left hand, Soubi grabbed Ritsu's right hand then twisted his wrist quick and harshly until it snapped. "Good work", Ritsu said then punched him in the side with his other hand.

Soubi rapidly brought a hand up and drove his fingers through the bandage and into the slice in Ritsu's neck.

Ripping away his bloody hand, he tightly grabbed both sides of Ritsu's head. His sensei kneed him in the groin but he did not budge, he grabbed his wrists and pulled, but Soubi did not let go.

He rapidly jerked the skull between his hands until hearing a final sickening crack. When Ritsu's hands fell limply to his sides, Soubi harshly tossed his corpse to the floor.

He knew Nagisa and the Seven Moons would send teams after him, but a few short battles would be no difficulty.

All that mattered was the sweet feeling of revenge.

He removed the spell from the office door then exited the school for the last time. In the woods, he put the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and made his way to the train.

I

Walking down the path he looked at his watch: 7:00pm, he was home later than planned. Walking in Soubi threw blood filled gloves into the garbage pail in the kitchen. He wet a paper towel then wiped sweat and blood from his face.

Washing red hands he heard Ritsuka's timid voice, "Soubi".

For once he did not want to face his sacrifice. He could not allow this sweet boy to see the murder in his eyes. "Hello Ritsuka, did you sleep well?" He asked, tying the garbage bag.

Standing only a few feet away Ritsuka pleaded "Look at me Soubi".

With messy hair falling out of the band, and splashes of blood on his usually white neck wrapping, Soubi turned.

Confusion and panic among a plethora of other thoughts and emotions filled Ritsuka. He moved as fast as he could with his injuries and wrapped his arms around his fighter.

"No Ritsuka I'm filthy, tainted." He hurriedly warned, but Ritsuka did not let go. "Are you hurt?" He tenderly asked. "Not badly" Soubi admitted.

"Did you…?" he began but could not complete the sentence. Soubi knew his question and answered "Yes".

Ritsuka held his fighter tighter. Among his quivering and confusion all he knew for sure was that with Soubi he was safe, with Soubi there was love.

Defiled and tainted, they were quite a pair.

I

I

I

**The end**

I

I

I

**A/N: **This fic took so long to write! I am very glad I ditched the first version of the final chapter, because I really hated the lack of flow.

Hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
